


Bonfire Night

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [6]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie suggests to Robbie and Stuart that they go to the annual firework display in Lanark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie remembered that there was an annual firework display in Lanark and she had enjoyed herself when she was on duty at it quite a few years previously. So, she decided it would be a way to prove to Jamie that she was still his cool 'aunt' Jackie, even if she was now his dad's girlfriend. She also thought it would be a good thing to invite Stuart, Ewan and Ronan to. It was almost like a family outing for them, all families are black, white and different shades of grey; they didn't need to have a blood relation to be a family, and Jackie was out to prove that to the man and little girl who had entered their lives not that long ago.

* * *

"Hey, Stuarty," Jackie said as she sat down on the edge of his desk. "Do you have any plans for the Saturday after bonfire night?"

"Don't think we do," Stuart answered. "I'll need to check with Ewan, but I'm sure we'll be free. Why?"

"Well, every year in Lanark, there's a big firework display the Saturday closest to bonfire night," Jackie explained. "I'm planning on taking Robbie and Jamie since Robbie's got him that weekend and I thought you guys might like to join us. It'll be a right proper family do. Give Ronan a sense of security around us all."

"Sounds good," Stuart said with a smile. He was sure that they had the 6th free, but even if they didn't, he was going to make sure they cleared it. He wanted to treat Ronan and Ewan for once.

* * *

As Saturday came, Jackie and Robbie were struggling to keep Jamie under control. He had managed to get into the leftover sweets from Halloween and now he was bouncing off the walls. The exhausted parents hoped the night would tire the young boy out.

Arriving at the site of the display, Jackie and Robbie were pleased to see that the presence of Ewan and Ronan had calmed Jamie down a bit. He actually appeared a bit wary of them since he had never met his uncle's family. Jackie had to smile; Ronan was displaying similar traits of wariness. She, also, hadn't met Jamie and he had quite the outgoing presence about him, even when he was acting shy.

Soon, however, the two children were getting along well, almost like they had known each other all their lives. Jamie had taken Ronan under his wing, almost like she was his little sister, and Ronan was looking up to Jamie, just like a little sister would do to her big brother. In Ronan's eyes, Jamie was like a superhero because he was holding her hand and making sure the crowds and the fireworks didn't scare her.

The sight that was in front of the four adults could have brought a tear to a glass eye, it was so emotional to see the two young children bond so early on in having known each other, and all four adults silently prayed that the bond would only strengthen over time.

**Author's Note:**

> Firework by Katy Perry  
> The event that I mention in this chapter does actually exist; it's local to me and it has been running for about 30 years according to my dad, so Jackie could have easily patrolled it when she was still a WPC.


End file.
